


Masks

by SailFyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailFyre/pseuds/SailFyre
Summary: Study of Regulus Arcturus Black throughout a short, brave, messy life. Facts that might be random, but then again, might not.





	Masks

1\. Regulus was never lonely until six days before his death. He always had either Sirius or Snape up until that point. 

2\. Actually, he always had Kreacher.

3\. The Sorting Hat asked him if he'd rather be with his brother. Given the choice, he said no. It took him almost a minute to decide. 

4\. He became the youngest Seeker ever to play for Slytherin nineteen years before Harry became the youngest seeker ever.

5\. He was twelve and had only just figured out that Sirius was telling people James Potter was his only brother.

6\. He should have been happy but could only feel numb and hurt inside. 

7\. He beat James Potter to the Snitch in their first match and felt better than he had since he was sorted Slytherin.

8\. He and Sirius had a silent, curious fight as a result. Regulus would always make an extra effort when Slytherin played Gryffindor.

9\. Second and third years were a blur of tight smiles, awkward holiday dinners, and Quidditch matches. 

10\. By the time Slytherin won the house cup in his third year, Regulus and Sirius weren't speaking.

11\. In Regulus' fourth year he watched his best friend destroy his life, and he started hating Lily Evans and James Potter.

12\. His feelings towards his brother were much more complicated.

13\. Regulus didn't start ignoring Sirius again until after he had taken the Mark and Sirius had run away. 

14\. Fifth year was a blur of pretending he didn't have a brother and that everything was fine.

15\. He learned what Horcruxes were from Slughorn at a Christmas party his sixth year.

16\. When he finished seventh year, his parents and Sirius both came to his Graduation and clapped.

17\. Regulus was given his first assignment a week later, but he also heard that Lily and James were getting married.

18\. They found out he was a Death Eater when he was part of the raid on the Prewetts' place.

19\. He figured out where the locket was before Graduation and almost told Sirius, but his parents were right there.

20\. Regulus left a message for Sirius with Kreacher, but Kreacher never passed it on because he didn't think Sirius was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ...And I might be okay again, but I'm not fine at all...
> 
> Taylor Swift, All Too Well


End file.
